


Hellbent Baby

by ManiManTheWriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiManTheWriter/pseuds/ManiManTheWriter
Summary: Barry's heart is torn in two, and he's determined to figure out why.





	Hellbent Baby

_ I’ve been Hellbent Baby. _

Barry knew he had to find her, somewhere and somehow. He just had to figure out where she had last been. Taako was meditating nearby, his feet hurting from all the pacing around he’d been doing. They’d both been doing a lot of that lately. Lup would laugh at them for worrying about her like this, especially since she left a note.

That note, that simple note marked with a kiss. It had been over two weeks. ‘Back soon.’ No, soon would have been a week ago, he knew that. He knew how Lup worked almost as well as Taako did, and that was saying something. He had to find her for both of their sakes. Lup was the reason they’d managed to stick through what they’d done to this world. Lup kept Taako stable and kept Barry’s life from spiraling. She was their rock and nothing could be done right without her.

_ Hellbent on loving you _

When he feels a comforting presence behind him he tries to think it’s Lup. Lup coming back to reassure him that she’s fine. Barry knows better. The slight tilt to the posture, the way the arms were wrapped around him, the brim of a wide hat touching the top of his head, this was Taako comforting him.

“I thought you were meditating.”

“You were sighing loudly again. Figured I’d come check on you.”

“I know, but… But what if we don’t find her Taako?”

_ All day long _

Taako steps back and looks Barry over like he’s a stranger.

“Find who?”

“Taako… Oh gods Taako I don’t remember what she looked like.”

“Who? Who are you talking about?”

_ Hellbent on drugs _

“Taako, you gotta kill me. Please, I’ll remember her if I’m a lich. Don’t let me forget-” Before he could finish he felt himself get hit with a spell and go flying off the Starblaster. The spell might have killed him, but the fall definitely took care of the job.

With a shake he starts to fall apart, then goes to look for a place to hide.

_ ‘Cause they turn you on _

  
  


Barry was back in a body for what seemed to be the fifth time. Wow, he was really bad at keeping a body around. Maybe this time he could keep it longer than… A year. He seemed to be really good at that, lasting a year or so before he just beefed it again. If only he could remember why that felt so familiar.

_ Don’t know what else to do _

Not that it mattered, right now he needed to get started on the next part of this mission. Find a job and blend in. Then find out about… Lucretia. That name sat like a rock in his stomach and he couldn’t figure out why for the life of him, but he was determined to find her and ask her what she’d done to make him feel like this. Like every day he was missing something so important that he felt like his heart was torn in two. Not that it mattered now, finding her came first.

With a quick glance over the last few pages of his book he heads out to the town of Phandalin, looking for any kind of job possible. What he finds is the start to fixing his heart.

_ Mmm, I’ve been Hellbent Baby _

 

Barold J Bluejeans didn’t think of himself as a flirt, not anywhere close, but when a hot elf called him a “Tom Arnold looking motherfucker” and didn’t seem to mind that fact he decided to try it. It was a week after he’d almost been killed in Phandalin and something about Taako made him feel safe, and happy. Taako brought with him a sense of belonging and Barry was sure Taako felt the same way about him. So the two stuck close and talked.

_ Hellbent on making you love me too _

Talking seemed to be something they were good at. They held conversations about anything and everything, just feeling the need to talk. Sometimes the talks were abstract nothing’s that held no meaning, other times they were just about what they had done that day if they spent it apart. He felt some kind of bond with Merle and Magnus too, but nothing like this. He also felt something with the director, but that quickly turned to something hard and cold when he found out her name.

He’d found Lucretia, and she was his boss now. Something about that felt wrong in all the worst ways.

_ Even though now I have lots to do _

 

He was close to death, he could feel it. How could he not? Something was wrong and he needed to get to Taako. There was something going on with this train and he didn’t want anything happening to the others, especially not Taako. That thought gave him the energy to run to where he’d seen the elf last, and promptly collapse into his arms. It was only a moment until his lich form appeared, and was nearly swallowed by the Umbra Staff.

Taako, he’d found Taako… Oh Lup would laugh at him, laugh at them both probably. They had both flirted back and forth even though nothing ever came out of it. How could he have known though? Not that it mattered, it was time for damage control.

_ I don’t give a damn, mmm _

**“Taako, it’s me, it’s Barry.”**

“You’re…”

_ I’ve been Hellbent Baby _

**“It doesn’t matter right now. Lucretia was wrong about the Red Robes, she was wrong about me and I know you know that. Please, you need to trust me. Tell the others I was killed doing what I did best.”**

“Being stupid?”

**“Harsh Taako. Anyway, I have to go. I promise, I’ll see you again soon. I might not remember you if I’m back in a body, or you might not see me, but I will see you again soon.”**

_ (Been Hellbent Baby) _

 

It’s not for quite some time that Barry gets to see Taako again, but when he does it’s because he’s saving their lives. He’d been able to do some major thinking abd he’d come up with quite a few ideas on how to get everyone back together and start getting the relics back together. First though, he needed to explain why he’d killed Captain Bane, so he shows himself to the three.

“You’re back… Did you do this?”

**“The hunger of others, the hunger they have for the relics… Is powerful, more powerful than you can imagine.”**

“Oh… He was gonna poison us and take the sash.”

_ Since too long baby _

Magnus and Merle look at each other, then to Taako. Taako looks at them.

“Don’t worry, not a bad guy. You think I wouldn’t blast him if I thought he was? Come on you two, I’m not that dumb. Anyway, that can’t be all of why you’re here.”

**“No, I wanted to… To ask for your staff. I need it.”**

_ (Since too long baby) _

“My umbrella? My dude that is my wand. I don’t have a replacement right now.”

**“You’re the greatest transmutation wizard ever, I’m sure you’ll think of something.”**

“Oh fine, here. But I want that back.”

**“I will get it back to you, I promise.”**

_ My eyes wide shut _

 

Barry had a solid body again, it was a nice feeling even if he didn’t really understand what it meant to be without that. He looks over the last few pages of his book and then to the staff next to the table. Without any doubt he reaches over and grabs it, then slams it against the wall as hard as he can to smash it. What happens is an explosion, but he feels no heat. What he feels is his heart fixing itself.

“Hello again.”

_ (My eyes wide shut) _

“Barry… How?”

“Look, I can’t tell you because like this I can’t physically or mentally figure it out. Something is wrong and I need your help. I’ve got everything set up for you, so take this and tell yourself some things that will let you know you’re alright, then we can get to work on fixing things.”

_ And I feel your touch _

 

It was only months later that Lup joined the Bureau and got cozy, then infiltrated Lucretia’s office to figure out what was going on. Of course she was caught, but it was easy to turn back into a lich and leave, then go tell Barry what was up. Once that happened Barry destroyed himself so they could work on a plan together to stop Lucretia and the Hunger before it was too late.

_ (And I feel your touch) _

Once they have it figured out they share an awkward yet loving kiss, then head off to find the one remaining relic. They knew the boys were getting the one in Refuge so they had to get the one in Wonderland before they could get sent there. Barry had heard rumors about the place. Very few ended in happiness. Most ended in mystery, a wonder if the person would ever return to their life.

_ Oh, I’ll turn you on _

 

Once they have the relic they go back to the cave and descend into the pods, coming out in their own bodies. As they do both of their coins go off.

“The bell won’t bring you what you want. It only brings pain. You need to follow the plan.”

That’s all it takes for the two of them to get dressed, put the bell in one of their bags, and head out to go settle things. They needed to stop Lucretia and fast. If this continued the Hunger would be on them before they could prepare. Not that they fully understood that part. They just knew that getting up to the moonbase and following their plans would help them understand everything.

_ (I’ll turn you on) _

 

Getting his memories back was a rush, but it was a rush he was familiar with, so was Lup. The two of them help the others, even Davenport after Barry slips him some of the ichor. Once they all have their memories back, Barry is beside Taako, pointing a wand at Lucretia.

_ You make me strong _

“Lucretia, you took everything from us. You took Lup, you took our lives, and you left us with nothing. Now sit down and don’t try anything.”

“Well said my man.” Taako casts a spell to bind Lucretia to her chair and takes her staff, then the six of them start working on a plan. The plan Barry and Lup had come up with together. They would rework Lucretia’s plan and put a barrier around the hunger, but they needed someone to be the one channeling it.

_ (You make me strong) _

 

After a week of making sure the light was together and deciding who was doing what, Barry, Davenport, Taako, and Merle board the ship to go stop the Hunger. Magnus and Lup stay behind to help people and watch Lucretia. She couldn’t try and interfere with the plan when they were this close. This had to go perfect or they would have to leave again. Leave this plane where some of them had their hearts now.

_ Said all I need is _

Getting up to where the Hunger was wasn’t hard, but making sure the spell went exactly where he wanted was the hard part. It took longer than he would have liked and he saw his friends go down while fighting to keep himself and Davenport safe, but he manages to cast the spell. It takes most of his energy, but he has enough to rush over and grab some healing potions out of Taako’s bag, getting some of it down Taako and Merle’s throats so they can wake up enough to drink the rest themselves.

Once they get back down to everyone else Barry rushes to Lup, hugging her and kissing her and promising to never let go of her again. He would never lose her again. He didn’t want to ever lose the love of his life again and have his heart torn like it was for the past ten years. Those years had been hell.

_ All I need is _

“I love you Lup.”

“I love you too Barry, now let’s go squish Taako.”

Barry laughs and nods, heading over to Taako to get him in the middle of the hug.

“Hey, no! No Taako sandwiches! I banned this a long time ago!”

“Too bad bro, I’m removing the ban. It’s sandwich time.”

Barry looked around at his family and smiles. It wouldn’t be the same anymore, but it wasn’t a bad thing. He had them all together again, and he was happy. Maybe one day he would forgive Lucretia, but he wasn’t sure yet. For now though, his heart was whole. That’s all he needed.

_ All I need is you. _


End file.
